reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Peter Griffen Boy/Red Dead Revenge
I was thinking of having a side game to Redemption, for about thirty dollars or two thousand four hundred Microsoft points, being put into four chapters, each one being seven dollars or fifty cents or six hundred Microsoft points. Each pack comes with three missions and a new weapon. Buying two packs will unlock a code to play as John Marston instead of Jack and buying all four will give you the ability to buy a bonus fith pack for three hundred points. Chapter One Kick 'Em When They're Down A cut scene shows Jack Marston being killed, and Ross walking away. It then shows Ross and Archer going back to their car and quickly driving away. It then flashes to Jack's funeral, where a few of his friends showing up. Ross is seen raiding the funeral. You take control of Jack, who goes to the barn, where he can see Irish being shot (later his death is faked as an accident). Most of the people runaway, and Jack kills the government men easily, but Archer Fordham and Ross get away and set up snipers to take them down. Jack, with the help of Landon Ricketts guns them all down. Drew and Bonnie help Abigail and a few other visitors escape, as Landon and Jack continue to fight off the government agents. After a while however, they stop, as Jack and Landon ride to MacFarlane's Ranch. They find the government attacking the ranch. Once again, the group guns them down. However Archer and Ross stay behind, as Archer gun downs Landon (faking his death and body later on) and Ross shoots Jack, nearly killing him. Thinking both men are dead, Ross and Archer leave. Later on, Jack swears revenge on his father, Irish and Landon. It's Called Akimbo A cut scene reveals it's been a year since the raid on John's funeral, and Jack, against his mother's wishes, goes to get revenge on Archer in Blackwater, as he gets on his horse and ready to go. However Drew claims he won't be able to do anything should he fight two men at a time. Drew takes Jack out, and finds a large herd of sick horses, and uses two Schofield Revolvers to take out nine horses quickly, using one in each hand. Jack does the same thing, quickly learning that the Twin Revolvers give you twice the rate of fire and power per second, at the cost at nearly one fourth of the range, becoming much less accurate. Time To Kill A cut scene plays, with Jack and Abigail, two years later, becoming much more of a deadly pair, each one being able to perform extraordinary marksman stunts, and are ready to hunt down Archer Fordham and kill him. Going to Blackwater, they find the area littered with government agents, but the two man gang takes each one down on the rooftops, making it easier to cross into town. Going to the police station, they find more government agents, but once again they're all taken care of, however Abigail is shot in the hand, making the use of a rifle or the Twin Revolvers completely useless. Using a Cattlemen Revolver, they continue inside, where they clear it out of agents. They find the area completely empty. They go back outside, where Archer is waiting for them, as Ross is seen in the distance driving away, popping off High Power Pistol shots, knocking away Abagail's revolver. Archer takes this chance to kill her and quickly pulling his gun to Jack. They stand at each other, ready to duel. Jack however loses, being shot in the hand and knocked out by Archer, who later takes his body and tortures Jack, circumcising him, and beating him halfway to death. However, during Jack's execution, in which he will be beaten to death, Jack's naked body is lowered to the ground and stomped on by the locals. During the mess, one particular roughneck's revolver comes lose. Jack, goes for it, and using Dead Eye kills some of the crowd and kills Archer, freeing himself, as he goes off into the wilderness, a changed man. Chapter 2 Fighting For Four Fifty A cut scene plays, Germans living in New Austin being poorly treated for World War One, one year after killing Archer, Jack, after being accused of being a Jew AND a German by Herbert Moon, a large group of people begin to attempt to kill Jack. The fight starts off near Moon's store. Moon is quickly killed by Jack (who will be replaced the louder soon of Herbert, Harry) and Jack attempts to get cover. Bullets ripple throughout the store. Jack dives behind the counter, and finds a new weapon, the Grenade (having a longer fuse, but having longer range and more power then Dynamite). Using this weapon and many others, Jack clears out the group of people from the bar. A cut scene plays with Jack leaving the General Store, and finding more Germans being help up inside of a hoise and each one being killed, as Jack walks away. When Jack tells them the'yre wrong for killing kids, Jack duels five of the militia responsible, each one harder then the last, until he sees Federal Government agents coming to clear it up, in which Archer, who stayed alive, is leading them. Jack then is chased through the town and surrounding areas by the government, until he can escape, but Archer however remains alive., and Jack once again loses much energy, all for nothing. Category:Blog posts